


Crowns

by vestwood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Royalty, Teenlock, ish, molly is the queen, queen molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestwood/pseuds/vestwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper has been an admirable princess up until her father's death one year ago. Now it is her job to select a suitor to help her rule her kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

_"You know what you need to do. Above everything else, just be sure that the people are happy. That is what matters most."_  
 _"But I need you. I can't do this on my own. I can't do it alone."_  
 _"Molly, you will be fine. Find someone that can help you. You need someone that can rule by your side. And the court will help you make decisions, too. You know what you need to do."_  
 _"I'll make you proud of me, father."  
_ _"Oh, Molly. I've always been proud of you."_

* * *

 

Molly's hands were clasped together tightly in her lap as she sat on her throne. It had been a year ago that her father, the King, had passed away. And while Molly had truly wanted to follow his instructions, to find an acceptable suitor, she couldn't bring herself to do so. It was far too painful, and it made her feel like she was trying to make someone replace her father, in a way. And while the king had been ill for quite some time, Molly had still experienced intense grief after his passing. For years the King had required help walking down stairs, and making the way to his throne (which was empty at Molly's side). Molly had been more than happy to help of course, and her father had always taken pride in having such a lovely and gentle daughter.

It wasn't long after her eighteenth birthday that the King's health went into a downward spiral. He was no longer able to get out of his bed without a substantial amount of help. So he stayed there for a very long time. Nearly a month that consisted of many tears and bittersweet embraces. But soon it was over and the King was released from his illness.

In the following months, Molly did very little other than sleep and have the occasional meal (only when the maid forced her to do so). She wore her mourning clothing, and was only seen in the black gown with the veil covering her face when she left their large estate (which was very, very infrequently). And though she was grieving deeply, she was still the kindest princess she had been prior to the King's passing.

But that didn't stop the decline of the kingdom's finances. No one wanted to trade with them now that the King was dead and Molly was put in charge. While Molly was a good ruler in the sense that she was kind and loving toward her people, she hadn't the slightest clue how to negotiate trading or make deals with other kingdoms. And after this went on for a year, Molly and her subjects were self-sustaining, but struggling. After a final, forceful push from the court, after a year, Molly decided it was time she stopped the neglect of her duties and found a suitor. It was decided that there would be a courting season, where all of the eligible courtiers from the surrounding countries would come to the estate and court the Princess, along with the other maids of the court.

After taking a breath to steady herself, the Princess stood, the ballroom filled with suitors and maids from all across the country, some of them speaking in hushed tones, others dancing quietly. She cleared her throat, her fingers weaving together as she stood, and she shook slightly. No matter how many times she did it, Molly was always nervous for public speaking.

"It is on this night." She began, her voice flowing through the ballroom, echoing slightly as the murmurings of the crowd began to die down. Everyone turned to her expectantly, nothing but kind inquisitive faces meeting her eyes. She sighed, looking down a moment at her hands. "The anniversary of my father's passing, that we celebrate." She continued, looking up to the crowd, forcing herself to smile. "In his absence, I have not succeeded in being a ruler. I have neglected my duties, and because of that my kingdom has suffered. We need help. And because of that, I am asking you this, my suitors: please consider becoming my King. We need you." She grinned, pausing a moment to let the people consider her words. "Now, let the festivities begin!" She finished, clapping once, waiters now entering the ballroom from the kitchens. They carried trays of wine, small appetizers and delicacies from the kingdom, some holding sweets.

The courtiers and maids resumed their previous activities, and Molly stepped away from her throne, roaming the ballroom floor in her expertly chosen pink gown. The dye had been incredibly expensive, but in the long run, Molly had decided it would be worth it. The color was the most flattering on her skin, and make her look best. And it was a very eye-catching contrast from the black colors she had been wearing for the last year. Many people nodded to her as she passed, and she would smile, pausing here and there to smile to one person or another. And while Molly was trying, she was still having trouble allowing herself to feel happy. She felt guilty about the whole thing, but she knew that this was what was best not just for her but the whole kingdom, and it was her responsibility to take care of them now.

"Your Majesty?" And her thoughts were interrupted. Molly looked up, not expecting to be spoken to quite yet. As she looked up at the man before her, she took a slight step backward, not anticipating such close proximity. The man had a gentle face, his eyes a shade of brown not much different than her own. He had a smile on his face, and he looked like one of the cheeriest people in the ballroom. After a moment, his eyebrows crinkled together, becoming confused. "Your Majesty?" He prompted, his arm moving slightly. Molly looked down to see what it was, realizing that he was offering her a glass of wine.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry, my Lord." She fumbled, taking the glass from his hand, taking a sip. Ladylike as always. Only sip, never gulp, smile, be pretty. "I apologize, I don't know where my mind had gone." She laughed gently, very obviously embarrassed by the faux pas. But the man didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to find it endearing.

"No trouble at all, your Majesty." He replied, bowing deeply to her. "Earl Lestrade." He introduced, kissing the back of her palm as he stood again. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you, your kingdom is much more charming in person than how I imagined it." He added, releasing her hand.

 


	2. The Party Doesn't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets more suitors who are anxiously waiting to ask for her hand

Molly had just come up from her courtesy to the Earl (who was standing before her) when yet another man walked up to the two of them.

"Charming isn't nearly the term I would use, Earl Lestrade. The kingdom is quaint, merely resting before it may burst into new life." The second man replied in response to the Earl's previous notion.

While this man was also very handsome, he had an assertive air about him, one that Molly wouldn't dare argue with on her most daring days. She was most intimidated by the deep, pink scar that went from the left side of his forehead to his jawline. The mark was obviously from many years ago, it looked as though it had been stretched slightly (possibly by age) over the years. "Much like a tree on the first days of spring." The blond man smiled, reaching for Molly's hand which was again at her side, having been kissed by the Earl (who seemed to be slightly put out at the moment) seconds ago. "Colonel Moran, your Majesty. It is most pleasing to meet you." He grinned as he kissed the back of her hand.

Molly was unsure how much attention she would be able to handle in one evening. Just the short interaction with the Earl had left her feeling slightly dazed. All of the men that were there to court had set the standards for their own behavior quite high (whether it was for themselves or the gain of their respective countries was uncertain).

Nonetheless, she smiled at the Colonel, blushing ever so slightly. "Thank you Colonel. We're so grateful to have met you." She grinned, trying to just allow herself to feel happy and to embrace the party. Not to think of her father and what she had lost. That was what this season was about. Moving on to help revive the kingdom. "It is truly a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances, but I really must be going. So many guests to greet!" She explained, albeit halfheartedly as she walked away from the two men.

They both grinned at her enthusiastically before turning back to one another to engage in what appeared to be a somewhat uncomfortable interaction before they both decided to go their separate ways. 

She walked toward one of the waiters who was holding a platter of grapes. She needed something to eat. Molly had been so nervous earlier in the day that she'd hardly eaten at all, and now that the party was underway, she found she was nearly starving. 

As she reached for the plate, another person held back her hand, though his grip was gentle. He sighed, releasing her hand. "My apologies, your majesty." The man replied stiffly, plucking the cluster of grapes from the platter. He rotated the group so that he could see the fruit from a certain angle, picking one grape from the bunch. He handed her the cluster, holding the one piece of fruit in his palm so that she could see it. It was obviously molding, a slight green tint to the red skin of the grape. "I know that your father had health issues. I also know that various molds and fungi can make people ill. I wouldn't think you'd want to risk it." He explained, placing the moldy fruit back on the waiter's platter, walking away toward the small orchestral group that was playing music quietly. His shoes clicked away on the marble floor with such a confidence Molly had never before encountered in her life.

Molly held her fruit in her hand, honestly a bit baffled about the whole situation. 

"I'm terribly sorry for my brother's behavior." She heard from behind her back. Molly turned, looking to see who had spoken. "I hardly ever understand his antics, Sherlock simply doesn't know how to behave, even in the presence of royalty." He grumbled, making a bow to the Princess. Although this man was apparently the brother of the gentleman that had just spoken to her, Molly hardly saw any physical resemblance. Though they were approximately the same height, the two of them had very unalike hair textures and colors, not to mention that their facial features were incredibly different from one another.

"Mycroft Holmes, Lord of Holmes Manor." He explained, nodding to Molly stiffly, much in the same way his brother had done to her not moments before.

"A pleasure to meet you, my Lord." Molly replied, once again giving a courtesy to show her appreciation to the man that had introduced himself. "I apologize, my Lord, but I must take my leave. I believe it would be best if I got some fresh air." She explained, setting the grapes that were still in her hand on the nearest platter as a waiter was passing by. 

Everything was suddenly starting to feel very warm, most likely due to the mention of her father, and Molly began to feel somewhat feverish. She stepped outside, walking across the floor of the ballroom to the door that led to the garden. She took a deep breath of the cold, evening air, hoping it would calm her nerves and help her relax.


End file.
